


Change

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Just Soft Enough... [7]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Yall ready for this soft shit, i needed to get this out of my system, soft hours open, viseul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Soft Viseul that was long overdue





	Change

Haseul couldn’t help but feel a wave of dejavu as she looked in the mirror, it was as if she was getting ready to fly out to film Let Me In again, and honestly, she still couldn't tell if it was a good feeling or not. Her neck felt exposed, and ticklish with the short ends of her hair brushing against it.

There wasn’t a wig to take off this time, or a bald cap to remove. This time she was stuck like this. Brown eyes flickering over the cut, she felt nervous. No one besides her hair dresser and manager have seen her yet. Would her group mates recognize her right away? Would they tease her about it? She wasn’t sure if she could handle it right now, she needed time to adjust to sudden changes like this.

Before she could have a minor panic attack her phone went off, making the brunette jump. Fumbling a bit, she managed to get the device out of her pocket before she missed the call, it was from Kahei. It wasn’t often that she called, as she preferred to text. Answering the call, she shakily said a “Hey.”

_ “Everyone’s wondering where you are, are you going to be back soon?” _

It was a valid question, it was one of the rare days where no one really had any plans, and everyone wanted to order in and watch movies. The haircut was sudden, as Haseul was woken up from her slumber at 6am. She barely had time to throw something on before she was ushered out of the room, her roomates unaware of her sudden kidnapping.

“I think so? I have to check with my manager, but I should be back before noon.” She doesn't know how she always feels calmer by talking to Kahei, something about her soothing voice managed to calm her racing heart, if only by a faction. She just had an aura around her, like no matter how overwhelming this got, she was always going to support Haseul.

It was one of the best things about being in this group, she got to meet Kahei, the kindest soul ever. 

Feeling her face heat up at the thought, she tried to focus on what her Unnie was saying, sometimes she just fell into a trace when she talked to her. She often felt proud at how much her studies have come, she used to speak slower, worried her Korean was bad, but now she was confident and it was adorable.

_ “Seulie? You still there? You haven’t answered my question.”  _ She could hear the pout in Kahei’s voice, and Haseul laughed awkwardly. She was still looking in her reflection, and the wide grin on her face was telling. She really did love talking to Kahei.

“Sorry, can you repeat that? The signal around here isn't that good.” It was a lie, but she wasn’t going to tell Kahei why she’s zoning out, she wasn’t that confident of a gay. Haseul could barely survive when any of her group mates got affectionate, they were really cute, but Kahei always stands out just a bit more, especially when she smiles in her direction.

Kahei hummed not believing her, but she would deal with that later. She just wanted to know what the other woman wanted to eat.  _ “Sooyoung is trying to order something for everyone, she wants to know your order. Unless you’ve already ate something. Then we could just share something, it's up to you.” _

And the nervousness was back, and Haseul couldn’t help but grip her phone at the idea of sharing a meal with Kahei. It wouldn’t be the first time, but she felt like during the past couple of months there was a deeper meaning with every action between them. Sometimes she caught the older woman just studying her, and anytime she questions her, she just gets a mysterious smile that never fails to make her panic a bit.

Like she knows something and won’t tell her.

_ “Did I cut out again? Where even are you?” _

Mentally cursing at herself, Haseul finally answered. “We can share something if you don't mind. Remind Soo not to send it to the front door again, or else it’ll get confiscated again.” She joked, remembering how embarrassed Sooyoung was, especially after bragging for a whole twenty minutes about how she got express ordering and that she could already taste her food, only to realize her mistake.

She got a through scolding from the higher ups that day, and roasted by everyone in the dorm the second she walked through the door empty handed. It was a hilarious night, the only ones to offer sympathy for her were her girlfriends, and even then they kept sending teasing jabs in her way long after the younger members retired for the night. That night everyone realized that Jungeun was just as playful as Jiwoo when it came to messing with Sooyoung.

Haseul kinda envied how open they were with their love, she wanted something like that. At times like that was when she caught Kahei staring a bit more fondly at her. Blushing at the implication she once again remembered she was on the phone with the object of her affections for the past year or so.

_ “You’re obviously distracted, so I’ll let you go. Try and come back soon or I’ll eat your share.”  _

Whining into the phone, Haseul let Kahei hang up before setting her phone on her lap. She would be fine, she just had to survive a ride home with her hoodie on. She made a mental note to wash it when she got in, not wanting there to be any stray hairs left on it for future use.

“Ready to go?”

With a sigh, Haseul stood and stretched. She made a funny face, as her feet had fallen asleep with how long she was sitting. Ignoring the tingling, she nodded and followed her manger out the door, her identity already shrouded by the hoodie and face mask.

\--

The moment she stepped into the dorm, there was an eerie calm. No one greeted her at the door, and there wasn’t music being blasted from any of the rooms. Either everyone was out, or there was an impromptu nap time and honestly, she wouldn’t mind the last option. Haseul was exhausted.

She wasn’t far off from her guess, everyone was lazing around both couches full and a few were laying on the ground with blankets and pillows everywhere. It would seem that everyone bed was raided and brought out into the living room. Eyes raking over everyone, she noted that no one bothered to change out of their pjs, and Kahei was the only one missing from the scene.

“Hey.” She finally greeted everyone, she got a few replies as not everyone was willing to unglue their eyes from the movie. Rolling her eyes at that, she went to room to take a shower, she always hated how itchy she felt after a haircut. “I’ll be back, I feel gross.” She spoke to no one in particular, she doubted anyone will really move from where they sitting, when there wasn’t anything to do, everyone felt lazy.

\--

One refreshing shower later, Haseul left her shared room to see if she was right, and to her amusement the only difference was that everyone was eating in peace. Which means that Kahei most likely went to pick up their food. She wondered how long it would take for anyone to notice her haircut.

It didn’t take long for the first outburst to be heard, of course it was from Yeojin, her little shadow always noticed things first, especially when it involved changes to Haseul. “Your hair! You cut it!” Her food was forgotten, as she rushed to her feet and came a stop right in front of Haseul, she looked as if she was trying to calculate some kind of tease, but she just couldn't. Instead she rushed out to touch it, before gasping. “Oh my god.”

Haseul couldn’t help but squirm under the intense gaze of not just Yeojin, but everyone around her. She wanted to laugh it off, but she’s been dreading this since she heard the first snip of scissors a few hours ago. “Uh,” She cleared her throat before continuing. “Surprise?”

Any trace of tension in the room was broken with her awkwardness, there was some minor questions, mainly them asking if she liked the cut, and if it was for upcoming promotions. The questions eased her earlier anxiety, that and the gentle touches from her roommates, they were rightfully curious on how it felt, as not many of them would be willing to cut their hair so early into their idol career. She’s even gotten quite a few compliments, she tried her best not to blush under the praise but it was hard.

Among the chaos, Haseul had forgotten about Kahei, she’s yet to see her or her reaction, looking around she noticed the sliding glass door was open just a bit, some of the cool air coming in through it. Excusing herself, and promising to come and join them in a bit, she escaped onto the balcony. She made sure to make some noise so she didn’t spook her friend.

Kahei turned her head to see who had joined her, and gasped as she took in Haseul’s change. Her short hair framed her face perfectly, it reminded her of her role from her music video, but it felt natural. Remembering to breathe, Kahei tried to her best to calm her heart as Haseul got closer to her, it was a bit chilly outside, and both of them were underdressed.

“Your hair.”

“Yeah.”

Both of them didn’t know what to say, but Kahei reaching out to tuck a stray strand out of her face, forced them to lock eyes. There was something swimming in both of their eyes, something unspoken but still understood. Haseul couldn’t help but smile under the gaze, sure she was nervous an hour ago, but with the older woman beside her, she felt as if she could face any changes and still be accepted.

“You look beautiful, Haseul.” Kahei finally breathed out, the hand that she used going to cup her face, her thumb stroking her cheek. If she was being honest, she really wanted to kiss Haseul, she looked adorable. “You can pull off any style and look amazing.” Her words were genuine. Leaning into the touch, Haseul closed her and released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 


End file.
